SHATTERED
by pyro1229
Summary: An AU fic, where Phoebe loses Piper because of a misunderstanding. (Piper is my favourite character)


disclaimer: Charmed is a property of the WB.  
  
note: This is an alternate reality story.  
  
SHATTERED  
  
Screech! Darkness.  
  
It was an unbelievable mess. The front of the car was smashed. Who would have ever  
  
believed that a sturdy Cherokee Jeep could end up looking like a sheet of crumpled  
  
paper? The window was broken into countless pieces, the jagged edges reflecting the  
  
orange glow of the sun at dusk. The glistening colours of broken glass would have been  
  
beautiful if not for the mess from this devastating accident. The other car looked no  
  
different, as the wailing of sirens approached and disrupted the calm and serene mood of  
  
this cool evening.  
  
Even with the damage, the driver in the jeep stood out like an angel - her silky brown  
  
hair was matted with blood, which had ran down from a deep injury in her left temple.  
  
Blood ran down her nose and out of her mouth. Scratches and bruises covered her head,  
  
face and body. The steering wheel was pressed tightly against her chest; the battered  
  
metal of the front of her jeep squished her legs. The sharp edges were rammed into her  
  
legs, and her arms hung limply by her side. The pool of blood grew at an increasingly  
  
fast rate, as her breathing grew shallower; her pulse, weaker. Tears were mixed with  
  
blood as they ran down her face, which despite her injuries, still looked beautiful. But  
  
she wasn't crying because of the pain she was in, even though it was agonizing. No,  
  
physical wounds hurt a lot, but not as much as the emotional pain she was in.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Piper! How could you?!?" Phoebe's desperate and angry voice shot out at the  
  
scene in front of her. She couldn't believe it, her husband and her older sister.  
  
"Phoebe! It's not how it seems! He." Piper protested but was cut of by Phoebe.  
  
"You slut! How could you. you b*tch! You f***ing piece of shit!"  
  
"Phoebe, wait!" Piper began, but Phoebe had seen enough as she ran out the  
  
door.  
  
"Cole, get the f*ck off me." Piper cried as she tried to push Cole off. Cole just  
  
grabbed on to her harder. 'Perfect' he thought. 'Phoebe is pissed at Piper, which  
  
weakens the power of 3'. Earlier on, he had seen her alone at P3, looking extremely sad  
  
since Leo had been away for a month on an assignment. She looked so lonely. So  
  
fragile. She was an easy target, as he tackled her to the counter of P3 and started making  
  
out with her until Phoebe walked in on them.  
  
-Present-  
  
The paramedics approached the horrific scene in front of them. The head  
  
paramedic walked towards the wreck and stepped in something wet and sticky. Blood.  
  
He continued on and took in the severity of the injuries of the woman in her late twenties.  
  
"Phoebe. I. I'm sorry." she whispered softly.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Piper managed to free her arm as she kneed him in the groin, froze him, and ran  
  
away, after Phoebe. She got into her jeep and drove off after her sister. Green light, she  
  
sped on forward, only to feel the crunching impact of an impatient left- turn driver, as her  
  
world turned black.  
  
-Present-  
  
Phoebe was steamed as she kicked at pebbles of the sidewalk as the smell of  
  
burning petroleum filled her nose.  
  
"What the?" she wondered out loud and approached the crash. Her blood ran cold  
  
as she saw the outlines of the familiar blue jeep. She concentrated on the license plate.  
  
No! It can't be! Sure she was mad at Piper, but this was a life-or-death situation.  
  
Phoebe ran with all her might towards the vehicle. A paramedic tried to restrain her, but  
  
she was too fast. As she reached the driver's side of the jeep, she saw an image that  
  
would forever plague her thoughts: the shattered form of her older sister. Her confidant.  
  
Piper was always there for Phoebe, defended her countless of times, helped her out when  
  
she had problems, supported her when she was hurt.  
  
"Phoebe?" came the soft, raspy whisper of Piper's voice.  
  
"Hang on Piper, don't talk," Phoebe replied.  
  
"No. I'm sorry." Piper inhaled sharply, only to cough violently and spilled  
  
out more blood. "I never went onto Cole." she gasped breathlessly.  
  
"Shh. Piper, don't talk," Phoebe said gently.  
  
"Please. forgive me." Piper whispered painfully as another coughing fit  
  
ensued her.  
  
Phoebe's mind was confused. She doesn't know what to think anymore. A part  
  
of her is hurt and betrayed, however, another part of her believed that Piper would never  
  
do such a thing, and wanted to forgive her.  
  
"Please. baby girl." Piper begged weakly. Piper looked at Phoebe in the eye.  
  
Phoebe averted those soft brown eyes and reached into the driver's seat to brush  
  
some of Piper's blood matted hair out of Piper's eyes, when she made contact with  
  
Piper's skin and was drawn into a premonition. She saw everything that had happened  
  
and realized that none of it was her sister's fault.  
  
"Oh my god, Piper!" Phoebe cried, only to see Piper's eyes close.  
  
As Piper drew in her last breath, she whispered a barely audible "I love you."  
  
"No! Piper don't! Wake up! I forgive you! I forgive you! Just wake up damn  
  
it!" Phoebe screamed as tears streamed down her eyes. "Why don't you do something!"  
  
she cried at the paramedics.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss, but the car was the only thing that was supporting her. Her  
  
injuries were too severe, and moving her would just cause her more pain," the head  
  
paramedic replied sadly.  
  
"No, Piper." Phoebe cried. 'How could I be so stupid? Piper would never do  
  
anything like that! Piper, I should have forgiven you! Piper. I'm sorry.' 


End file.
